


No puedes dejar a alguien por mensaje

by Mirellesky



Category: Primeval
Genre: Becker tries to help him, By message, Connor wants to break up with Abby, Final abierto, M/M, Pre-Slash, Student!Connor, Vet!Becker, alternative universe, meeting on a train
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Dos extraños conociéndose en un tren.En este caso Becker impidiendo que Connor rompa con Abby mediante a un mensaje.





	1. La propuesta (Becker)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, mi primer fanfic de Primeval c: La vi hace nada y en un santiamén y me enamoré de Connor y lo precioso y bueno que es con todo el mundo. Y sí, no negaré que en cada temporada es shipeable con alguien distinto ~~(¿cuál es mi problema mental?)~~. 
> 
> No es que tenga nada en contra de Abby, pero la verdad es que me gustaba más como amiga de Connor que como novia... No sé. En cualquier caso este fanfic es un pre-slash para Becker y Connor c: Y forma parte también de un reto que me impuse a mi ritmo. Este es el número 11; meeting on a train ride.
> 
> Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Becker (primer capítulo) y del de Connor (segundo).

Hilary James Becker —o simplemente Becker, como prefería ser llamado por sus amigos—, estaba aburrido, terriblemente aburrido, y aquello nunca era una buena señal. Era un hombre aparentemente calmado que sabía mantenerse en silencio e inmóvil si era necesario, pero aquello no quería decir que gustara de perder el tiempo dejando la mente en blanco cuando no tenía nada que hacer. 

Había salido de casa a toda prisa porque había recibido un mensaje en su teléfono por parte de una compañera de trabajo, Jess, quien le había pedido que se apresurara para llegar cuanto antes. Becker, tan optimista como siempre, había imaginado que las mascotas internadas en su centro veterinario habrían salido huyendo tras abrir las puertas con algún ácido animal desconocido por el hombre y habrían cortado la carretera principal en busca de una política que prohibiera que él pudiera inyectarles vacunas —aparte de pesimista, Becker también tenía mucha imaginación—. No obstante, al llegar a su lugar de trabajo había descubierto que la “emergencia” no era tan “date prisa por llegar porque no sé cómo controlar la situación” como “ven pronto, porque tengo ganas de verte”. A veces Becker odiaba a Jess y a la maldita obsesión que parecía haber desarrollado su becaria por él.

A causa de las prisas, se había olvidado en casa el libro que se encontraba leyendo en aquel momento y que usaba para distraerse durante los largos viajes en tren hasta su lugar de trabajo. Durante el viaje de ida por la mañana no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por nada más que no fuera la situación de su centro veterinario, pero una vez de vuelta, sin apenas preocupaciones en su cabeza, se había visto en la obligación de intentar buscar otras maneras de entretenerse. Y una de las que se le ocurrieron fue la de observar a aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Delante de él, había un hombre alto de cabello claro que leía con ganas un tomo bastante grande sobre ciencia prehistórica. Becker chasqueó la lengua al pensar que él podría estar leyendo su novela con las mismas ganas que ese hombre si no hubiera sido por su becaria y dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba al lado de aquel lector. Era un poco más joven que el rubio, moreno, y observaba por encima del ojo lo que el otro estaba leyendo.

En el momento en el que su mirada se cruzó con la de Becker, el hombre reaccionó frunciendo el ceño y alzando su mentón, invitando al otro pasajero a hacer algún comentario para ganarse una paliza. Perfecto.

Sintiéndose atosigado, Becker miró entonces al chico que se encontraba a su lado, un joven cabizbajo que tenía la vista clavada en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y que no paraba de escribir un mensaje para luego borrarlo a los cinco segundos. En su pantalla, Becker vio que intentaba mandarle un mensaje a una tal “Abby” y que el fondo de pantalla del chico era la Estrella de la muerte de Star Wars pintada al estilo de Van Gogh. El veterinario se dijo a sí mismo que hacer aquello estaba mal y que no podía cotillear en los mensajes de los demás, pero aun así se concentró en el texto que el chico estaba escribiendo para poder leerlo antes de que los rápidos dedos del más joven lo borraran. Lo consiguió la tercera vez y su ceja se enarcó con aire interrogante al no encontrarle sentido a las palabras: “Tenemos que dejarlo, esto no va bien”. ¿Qué era lo que no iba bien? ¿Algo relacionado con perros invadiendo la carretera para reclamar sus derechos? Becker tuvo que esperar a un nuevo mensaje para entenderlo: “Cortemos. Como amigos nos iba mejor”.

Apartó la mirada de la pantalla del chico y la centró en su rostro, buscando en él la típica actitud creída de las personas sin corazón capaces de dejar a alguien con un mensaje de móvil. No obstante, lo que vio en el rostro del chico le dejó mudo: puro remordimiento, cansancio, desesperación y quizá un poco de nerviosismo. Los ojos negros del hombre que se encontraba a su lado se encontraban llenos de dolor y en general, su expresión parecía ser la de alguien que estuviera lleno de dudas y necesitara que alguien, un buen amigo, le echara una mano. Becker no pudo evitar pensar también en que aquel chico tenía algo atractivo. No poseía la típica belleza de las personas consideradas en general hermosas —distaba bastante de ser un modelo, tenía que admitirse a sí mismo— sino que había algo en él que era extrañamente atrayente. 

Dejándose llevar, decidió ofrecerse a ser la ayuda que el chico necesitaba. O al menos a ser la voz de su consciencia que claramente no escuchaba.

—No puedes dejar a alguien por teléfono —dijo en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño. 

El chico se sobresaltó, levantó la cabeza y observó a Becker con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos oscuros casi negros. Su boca se abrió, como si el chico fuera a decir algo, y luego volvió a cerrarse. Aquella acción fue repetida hasta en tres ocasiones y el mayor no supo explicarse por qué el desconocido boqueaba como si se hubiera quedado sin aire. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico devolvió su mirada a la pantalla de su móvil, como si en ella pudiera leer algo que responderle a Becker, y finalmente le habló tras relamerse los labios en un gesto del que ni siquiera fue consciente.

Desgraciadamente, Becker sí observó ese gesto y sus ojos marrones se ennegrecieron a causa de una ligera excitación.

—No iba a… —empezó a decir el chico, sonando poco confiado. Becker estuvo seguro de que mentía y aunque no lo expresó en voz alta, el otro pareció entenderlo también, por lo que se calló para volver a intentarlo segundos más tarde. Sus ojos resiguieron todo el vagón mientras su mente se movía a gran velocidad creando alguna excusa plausible—. Vale, sí iba a hacerlo, pero porque es más fácil dejarla por teléfono que mirándola a los ojos. Seguro que se enfadará y no quiero estar delante cuando eso ocurra.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó Becker, disfrutando demasiado de las reacciones tímidas del chico.

—Sí. No. Ya no. O quizá sí… No lo sé —confesó finalmente el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza—. Yo estaba muy enamorado de ella y ella parecía no saber ni que existía. Una noche se emborrachó porque su novio acababa de dejarla y me besó mientras yo intentaba conseguir que se metiera en la cama... —Ante la expresión alarmada de Becker, el chico se sintió en la obligación de explicarse—. ¡Sólo para que durmiera! Jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicarla. El caso es que al día siguiente se acordó de lo que había hecho y me quiso dar una oportunidad para ser novios pero… Ser un novio apesta. Los novios guardan secretos el uno del otro y se hacen más daño cuando discuten. Creo que prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos porque sinceramente… Prefiero que me abrace cuando le apetezca en vez de que me bese cuando me ve, como si fuera una obligación de pareja.

—¿Y crees que querrá seguir siendo tu amiga si la dejas por teléfono? —añadió Becker, enarcando una ceja. 

El chico pareció pensárselo mejor a partir de aquella pregunta y negó con la cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro. Había marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos, clara señal de que llevaba días sin dormir del todo bien.

—Supongo que no, pero es lo más fácil que se me ha ocurrido. Ella me conoce, sabe como soy…

—Nadie se merece que le dejen por teléfono —finalizó Becker, cogiendo el teléfono del chico y bloqueándolo antes de tendérselo—. Es mejor que se lo digas a la cara… Y si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Vale, quizá no había planeado que aquello último saliera por sus labios, pero Becker era un hombre de palabra y el chico le había gustado demasiado como para permitir que se bajara en la próxima parada y desapareciera de su vida. El aludido primero le miró dubitativo pero no tardó en dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa que iluminó el vagón entero. No, mejor dicho, la sonrisa del chico iluminó Londres entero. Al parecer el pobre ni siquiera pensó en los pros y los contras antes de aceptar una propuesta tan peligrosa de un desconocido.

—¿¡De verdad harías eso por mí!? Podemos ir ahora si quieres… y puedes. Está muy cerca de la próxima parada.

Becker ni siquiera pensó en ello antes de responder:

—¡Hagámoslo! Soy Becker, por cierto —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano al chico y relajando su expresión. Había sido demasiado fácil y una completa locura, pero ya no había marcha atrás y Becker tampoco estaba dispuesto a retroceder. El desconocido le correspondió al gesto y su sonrisa se enterneció.

—Connor.


	2. La propuesta (Connor)

Connor Temple, estudiante en una de las mejores universidades que sus padres podían permitirse pagarle, observaba su teléfono móvil con temor mientras escribía un montón de frases que luego borraba sin dilación. Quería hacer las cosas bien; quería presentarse ante su novia y decirle que no se sentía bien siendo su pareja sentimental. Que las cosas iban mejor cuando ambos eran amigos y que su enamoramiento por la chica se había convertido en amistad sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. 

Había sido incapaz de negarse a salir con ella cuando Abby se lo había propuesto porque, en fin, ¿quién era capaz de decirle que no a una chica como ella? Abby era guapa, deportista, sonriente, amable y poseía un amor por los animales que no era de este mundo. No obstante, Connor no se sentía a gusto con ella, sentía como si la estuviera obligando en cierta manera a estar con él y como si la relación fuera más falsa que un billete de medio dólar. Al pasar los días, la angustia por esa relación se lo estaba comiendo vivo y lo que menos quería Connor era sentirse obligado a estar con la chica cuando anteriormente disfrutaba de su compañía sin ningún tipo de ligadura. 

La manera más fácil de dejarla que se le había ocurrido había sido la del teléfono, pero todos los mensajes que escribía sonaban mal. 

“Abby, dejémoslo. Te prefiero como amiga” demasiado cortante y él no era una persona fría.

“Hey, ¿qué tal si volvemos a ser amigos solo? Besos” demasiado inmaduro incluso para él.

Lo había intentado también con un poema pretendiendo que sonara más agradable pero “Las rosas son rojas igual que un autocar. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, por favor, ¿podemos cortar?” no parecía la mejor frase para cortar con alguien. Aunque la idea de cortar con Abby por mensaje tampoco parecía ser el mejor método a seguir para dejar a alguien. Aun así, Connor siguió intentándolo, tecleando cada vez frases más claras y concisas pero más frías a la vez. Estaba tan ocupado intentando hallar la frase ideal que no descubrió que alguien había estado observándole hasta que ese alguien le habló.

—No puedes dejar a alguien por teléfono.

Connor pegó un pequeño salto en su asiento y se fijó en el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, el mismo que le había dirigido la palabra. El joven intentó responderle, pero… ¿Cómo le respondes a un adonis como aquel sin perder tres kilos de baba en el proceso? Durante unos segundos, Connor dudó que aquel dios en la tierra —un cuerpo perfecto, una voz seductora y unos ojos marrones que conseguían convertir sus piernas en gelatina como una pistola que había visto en una serie de ciencia ficción algunos años atrás— se estuviera dirigiendo a él, pero la mirada marrón no se alejaba de su figura, por lo que finalmente tuvo que terminar creyéndoselo. 

Unos segundos más tarde, Connor ni siquiera recordaba qué le había dicho aquel hombre pero se vio en la obligación de responder ante la mirada expectante de… Bueno, del príncipe azul. Intentando relajarse, paseó su mirada por los presentes de aquel vagón pero el saber que había dos personas más ante ellos que les estaban escuchando sólo provocó que su cuerpo se tensara más y su cabeza empezara a doler.

—No iba a… —empezó, queriendo sonar casi ofendido. Si pretendía que aquel hombre le hiciera algo más que dirigirle la palabra, no lo conseguiría quedando como un imbécil capaz de dejar a alguien por teléfono. No obstante, la mirada de advertencia del desconocido provocó que Connor retrocediera y optara por ser sincero—. Vale, sí iba a hacerlo, pero porque es más fácil dejarla por teléfono que mirándola a los ojos. Seguro que se enfadará y no quiero estar delante cuando eso ocurra —explicó, sin comprender todavía por qué le estaba contando eso a un desconocido.

Un dejo de reconocimiento cubrió los ojos marrones del Adonis y Connor casi sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando su interlocutor preguntó a continuación:

—¿Es tu novia?

—Sí. —Claramente, algo había allí, aunque… ¿Deseaba Connor que ese hombre creyera que estaba fuera del mercado? No—. No. Ya no. —Si estaba intentando cortar con ella quería decir que ya no salían, ¿no? Connor estaba hecho un lío y terminó respondiendo sinceramente—. No lo sé. Yo estaba muy enamorado de ella y ella parecía no saber ni que existía —empezó, recordando aquellos primeros meses en los que para Abby no era nada más que un estudiante friki que acudía a sus clases de defensa personal e intentaba hablar con ella ganándose solo sonrisas burlonas—. Una noche se emborrachó porque su novio acababa de dejarla. —Maldito Stephen Hart… Aunque al menos él no lo hizo por mensaje tal y como Connor había planeado hacer. Stephen 1, Connor 0—. Y me besó mientras yo intentaba conseguir que se metiera en la cama.

La mirada del otro hombre no dejó lugar a dudas y Connor empezó a temer que el explicar su vida fuera contraproducente. ¿Y si ese hombre le tomaba por lo que no era? ¿O descubría que era un geek extraño? ¿Un tipo raro? Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal que los nervios se estaban comiendo vivo al pobre estudiante.

—¡Sólo para que durmiera! Jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicarla —aclaró, siento totalmente sincero. Abby era como su luz y merecía seguir brillando inmersa en la felicidad. Aunque la relación no estuviera yendo como esperaba, Abby merecía todo lo bueno que le pasara—: El caso es que al día siguiente se acordó de lo que había hecho y me quiso dar una oportunidad para ser novios pero… Ser un novio apesta —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los novios guardan secretos el uno del otro y se hacen más daño cuando discuten. Creo que prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos porque sinceramente… Prefiero que me abrace cuando le apetezca en vez de que me bese cuando me ve, como si fuera una obligación de pareja.

—¿Y crees que querrá seguir siendo tu amiga si la dejas por teléfono?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Connor y le avergonzó a partes iguales. 

—Supongo que no, pero es lo más fácil que se me ha ocurrido. Ella me conoce, sabe como soy…

Sabe que soy lo suficientemente imbécil como para dejarla por mensaje y me quiere lo suficiente como para seguir hablándome tras eso —intentó añadir, pero en el momento de empezar a pronunciar las palabras su boca se cerró, pues no estaba al 100% seguro de que aquello fuera cierto.

—Nadie se merece que le dejen por teléfono. Es mejor que se lo digas a la cara…

Connor asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo ante aquel consejo y se sintió terriblemente infantil recibiendo la regañina de un desconocido en un tren. A su alrededor, Nick Cutter —un profesor de su universidad— había dejado de leer y le observaba con curiosidad. Connor sabía que su profesor tomaba ese tren y le había visto otras veces en él, pero nunca había creído que tendría que conversar sobre amores perdidos delante de él. A su lado se encontraba su ayudante, Stephen, y el hombre que había dejado a Abby. Ambos le observaban sin perderse ni un detalle.

—Y si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Connor se giró rápidamente hacia el desconocido intentando averiguar si aquellas últimas palabras celestiales se las habría inventado su mente. Pero no, al parecer el Adonis desconocido había sido quien las había pronunciado y, para desgracia de Connor, parecía esperar una respuesta. El rostro tenso del hombre se relajó en cuanto el menor le sonrió y Connor incluso creyó ver un pequeño sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas en cuanto las palabras salieron por sus labios:

—¿¡De verdad harías eso por mí!? —exclamó, controlando sus ganas de agarrar al desconocido y empezar a bailar con él por medio vagón—. Podemos ir ahora si quieres. —Se preguntó si aquello habría sonado demasiado desesperado y llegando a la conclusión de que efectivamente, el joven optó por intentar darle una excusa al otro hombre para resarcirse en caso de que se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle únicamente por lástima—. Y puedes. Está muy cerca de la próxima parada.

—¡Hagámoslo!

Connor sintió auténticas mariposas en el estómago ante la emoción con la que el otro había impregnado sus palabras. Se sintió dichoso y sobre todo, feliz. Puede que Abby no recibiera bien que llegara acompañado de un guapo desconocido, pero Connor estaba seguro de que tendría maor fluidez de vocabulario si aquel hombre le acompañaba a ver a su novia. O a su ex. O a su amiga.

— Soy Becker, por cierto —se presentó el desconocido y Connor no dudó en estrecharle la mano con fuerza mientras le miraba a los ojos. Y a su sonrisa. Y en realidad Connor le miró entero, porque cuando se te presenta un hombre como ese, no puedes no observarle entero y desear que el tiempo se detenga.

—Connor.


End file.
